21 Października 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Halina Kwiatkowska. Teatr Rapsodyczny; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Tata Lew - Rewolucja, odc. 8 (Revolution); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 08:45 Fifi - Przeziębiony Trzmielik odc. 3 (Bumble gets a cold); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 19; program dla dzieci 09:30 Legenda Nezha - Magiczna wieża, odc. 16 (Exquisite Treasure Tower, ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 09:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4046 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4261); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4047 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4262); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:45 Sąsiedzi - Przysługa za przysługę; serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Celownik; magazyn 11:20 W-skersi - odc. 14 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1145; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1534 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1696; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Podróżnik - Słonie z Tsavo 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:14 Bądź modna - odc. 3 (THE CLOTHES SHOW SERIA II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4048 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4263); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4049 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4264); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1539 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1697; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1150; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 7 19:00 Wieczorynka - Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Jagodowy potwór, odc. 8 (The Blueberry Beast); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W krainie dreszczowców - Mrówki w samolocie (Swarm (aka Ants on a Plane)); film akcji kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 22:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 11 - Pomyłka; serial kryminalny 22:25 Z euro w kieszeni; debata 23:10 Na własne oczy - Rodziców się nie wybiera; film dokumentalny 23:40 10.5 w skali Richtera cz.2 (10.5 ep.2); film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 01:25 Notacje - Eugeniusz Mróz. Dziura w skarpecie; cykl dokumentalny 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 64 Sny 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 65 Pozory; telenowela TVP 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Obóz wśród gór; reportaż 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - Dzień sportu (Gordon The Garden Gnom ep. Gordon Keeps Fit); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym 08:20 Pogoda 09:00 Panorama 09:35 Pogoda 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 292; serial TVP 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 36; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Rezerwat namiętności - odc. 8/25 Pierwsze kroki (25 degrs sud); serial kraj prod.Francja (1999) 12:40 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 61/72 Piękna i Bestia (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Beauty and the Beast); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 13:10 Szczenięce lata (Dogs; The Early Years); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:10 Everwood - odc. 15/45 (Everwood s. 1, ep. 114); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:55 Z kabaretowego archiwum 15:10 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 609; serial TVP 16:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 6; teleturniej 17:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 15 - Bezrobotni; serial komediowy TVP 17:30 Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 6/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. The Prince and The Plunger) - (wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 78; teleturniej 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (100 lat kina w Polsce - jakie jest polskie kino w stulecie jego istnienia?) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 157 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 610; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 366 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:40 Czas honoru - bohaterowie - odc. 3 /2A Bronek i Wanda; felieton 22:50 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 23:30 Basra. Upadek miasta. (Basra - The Legacy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 24:00 Nie ma już takich, jak Mandela (No more Mandelas); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Kocham kino na bis - Oskarżony (Accused (Anklaget)); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Dania (2005) 02:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:18 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:26 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:46 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:57 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:09 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:14 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:12 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:19 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:48 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda; STEREO 16:54 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:59 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda; STEREO 18:14 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Po twojej stronie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:09 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:36 Saga rodów - Ród Wilczyńskich ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:08 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:11 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Czy ktoś ma jakiś plan? (Does Anyone Have A Plan?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.SERBIA I CZARNOGÓRA, Bośnia-Herceg. (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:48 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:34 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:22 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 37, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 2, USA 1994 9:00 Miodowe lata - Honor Albatrosa - odc. 95, Polska 2002 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Droga kobiet - odc. 193, Polska 2005 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 86, USA 1999 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1153, Polska 2008 12:00 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI - odc. 15, Kanada, USA 2002 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 772, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 87, USA 1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Nowy hymn - odc. 96, Polska 2002 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 773, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1154, Polska 2008 20:00 Aniołki Charliego: Zawrotna szybkość - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:20 Transameryka - komediodramat, USA 2005 0:30 Fala zbrodni - odc. 48, Polska 2005 1:20 Ale kasa - teleturniej 2:20 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:20 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.25 Telesklep 06.25 Fabryka gry - teletumiej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (1023) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Zostań top modelką - rozr. 12.05 Brzydula (11) - serial komediowy, Polska 12.35 Milionerzy - teletumiej 13.35 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 14.15 Detektywi - serial fabularno-clokumentalny 14.45 Agenci NCIS (5/24) - serial kryminalny, USA 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 17.55 Brzydula (12) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1024) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.45 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21.30 Twarzą w twarz 2 (8) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.30 Dexter (8/12) - serial kryminalny, USA 00.40 Szkoła auto - program motoryzacyjny 01.00 Siłacze: Strongman - rozr. 02.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.25 Wrzuć na luz 03.25 Teleskiep 03.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.55 Saint-Tropez (5) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 05.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.30 Beverty Hills 90210 (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (60) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Mała czarna - talk show 11.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (61) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Cruzer Sport: ex 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (62) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (63) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Crash Point Zero - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 22.00 Hebrajski młot - komedia, USA 2003 23.40 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Mała czarna - talk show 01.40 Crash Point Zero - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 03.25 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 04.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 04.50 Taniec z gwiazdami - program razr. 06.05 Telesldep 07.10 Serce z kamienia (156/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 08.00 Tajemnice SmalIviIle (18/22) - serial SF, Kanada/USA 09.00 Kochane kłopoty (14/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.00 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 11.05 Ostry dyżur (4/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 12.00 Telesldep 13.05 Hej-nał show 14.00 Tajemnice SmalIviIle (19/22) - serial SF, Kanada/USA 15.00 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 16.05 Pomoc domowa (123/145) - serial komediowy, USA 16.35 Kochanek łopoty (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.35 Ostry dyżur (5/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.35 Frasier 4 (5/24) - serial komediowy, USA 19.05 Pomoc domowa (124/145) - serial komediowy, USA 19.35 Diabli nadali (14/25) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 Normalny - komediodramat, USA 2003 22.35 Marsylski kontrakt - film sensacyjny, Francja/Wielka Brytania 1974 00.20 Przepis na zbrodnię - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 02.05 Wróżki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Dorośli; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Podróżnik - Mama Lolo; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (46); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Z archiwum IPN - Wiarus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 31* - Radio interaktywne; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1146; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1528; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 To je to czyli czeski wieczór; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Droga do Charikar (reportaż zrealizowany w Afganistanie); reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Recital na dwa głosy - Elżbieta Mielczarek i Marek Grechuta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (53) - Ludożercy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Dorośli; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 300 % normy - odc. 11; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1146; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i koguty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1528; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 W stronę Polski - Jim Parton; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Sztuka dokumentu - Bogdan Dziworski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (46); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Z euro w kieszeni; debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1146; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i koguty; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1528; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 W stronę Polski - Jim Parton; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Notacje - prof. Marek Kwiatkowski. Z pasją przez życie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia